


Come Take the Wheel and Drive

by mariposaroja



Series: Football AUs [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bastian is a reporter, F1 AU, Freeform, Lucas is an F1 driver, Lukas does a Casillas, M/M, Snapshots, and they're 'best friends', basti doesn't care, because this had to be done, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lukas Podolski is a hotshot F1 driver who has a <strike>little</strike> major soft spot for F1 Deutschland reporter Bastian Schweinsteiger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Take the Wheel and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> _I can hear the sirens burning_   
>  _Red lights turning_   
>  _I can't turn back now..._
> 
>  
> 
> _So hold on tight_

Removing his sunglasses in preparation for his interview, Bastian leans against the metal barrier of the press pit, right next to his counterparts from Spanish and Italian tv, hoping that he’ll get to speak to the driver sooner rather than later so he can move on and do something else with himself. Fortunately, once Podolski finishes his current interview, his press officer grabs him by the elbow and points him in the F1 Deutschland presenter’s direction. The Formula 1 driver smiles brightly at him before they’re even face to face, sauntering up to Bastian with the same commanding presence that he has on track. The first thing the reporter notices is that he’s far too happy looking for someone in his predicament.

“Lukas, disappointing day at the office for you- taking the lead into the first corner before being hit from behind… do you think that the victory could have been yours instead of your teammate’s?”

“Yes, it is disappointing; especially since we’ve had such good pace all weekend. This is one of my favourite tracks so it would have been nice to get the win or a podium here. There is a possibility that I could have won but that’s racing- you never know. All that counts is where you finish at the end of the day and for me that was the gravel,” he shrugs.

“Do you think the incident will have a bearing on the championship? So far, for the first three races, the momentum has been with you and you’re still leading the championship after this disaster as a result.”

Pausing for a moment, Lukas purses his lips as he adjusts his _Hase Racing_ cap. “Momentum, of course, is a big thing but it’s not always as big as people make it out to be. As far as I’m concerned, I still have momentum because the crash was no fault of my own. I suppose we’ll see in Monza…”

“Thanks, Lukas.”

“Thanks, Basti,” the younger man gives him a smirk and a hint of a wink before being swiftly directed to his next interview while Bastian just shakes his head to himself and chuckles as he switches off his mic.

*****

It’s coming down like it never has before. Sheets of rain pound against the tarmac of the pitlane, drops ricocheting off the hard surface and splashing his ankles before tricking down into his already soaked shoes. This is not going to be a fun afternoon. His only saving grace is the large, and sturdy, company umbrella that he holds over his head which has thus far been successful in keeping his shirt and slacks dry.

This is the main reason he dislikes coming to this track; when it’s dry, it’s like being stuck in a sauna and when it rains it pours but the dead heat still lingers, meaning it feels more like a steam room. Bastian is surprised that he hasn’t gotten pneumonia at least once in all the time he’s been coming here. But the worst part is there is absolutely _nothing_ to do. The cars are confined to their garages because the drivers would need oars to get around the track. The only upside is the teams begin to get a bit stir-crazy and usually end up coming up with inventive, and equally amusing, ways to pass the time. But for a reporter such as himself, there’s only so much you can talk about when the cars have been out on track for a grand total of 2.3 minutes.

That is until…

“Basti!”

Bastian barely has time to turn in the direction from which the voice came (he knows it very well by now) when suddenly an escaped F1 driver is diving under the umbrella with him, grabbing hold of the handle and all.

“Hello, Lukas,” he replies, never failing to be amused by the other man’s antics, “What can I do for you?”

“Well, first you can stop hogging all the fucking umbrella!”

Blush creeping across his cheeks, Bastian laughs awkwardly, looking to the nearby cameraman. “We’re not live, are we?” When the answer is negative he relaxes a little it. “Let me get this straight: you left the comfort and dryness of your garage to come over here and give out to me for hogging my own umbrella?”

Lukas grins, the kind of smile that leaves Bastian no choice but to grin right back. “No, I left the dryness of my garage so I could come over here and ask you, since we’re all bored as fuck, if you wanted to get inside my car.”

 _Get inside… is that a euphemism?_ “Your car?”

“Yep, you know that thing that I drive around a track every other weekend? Goes ‘vrooom-vroom’?”

 _Alright, smartass_. Basti rolls his eyes, nudging the sportsman in the ribs. “Am I allowed to do that?”

“Sure, as long as you don’t break anything. You’ll get in and sit there; there’s not much you can do to break it. And you’re a moderately intelligent guy…” Lukas laughs, not even caring when it earns him another jab to the ribs.

“Okay then… yeah.”

“Great,” flashing the older man a toothy grin, Lukas grabs hold of his fellow countryman’s elbow and steers him in the direction of the garage, “We better work quickly before anyone accuses me of having a favourite reporter.” They laugh but not-so deep down they both know it’s the truth.

 

Materialising a towel out of nowhere, the driver pats down Bastian’s legs to limit the amount of moisture that gets into the cockpit before tossing it aside and holding onto the other man firmly as he attempts to get inside, face the picture of concentration. Most likely because of his fear of breaking something.

“Not nearly half as graceful as you,” the reporter smirks, though clearly relieved, as he adjusts his position in the not-shaped-for-him seat. It doesn’t feel right but it doesn’t feel completely uncomfortable either. Grinning, Bastian looks up and finds Lukas now standing in front of the nose of the car, laughing away to himself as he snaps a couple of pictures while the photographers loitering about the place begin to take notice too. “What do you think? Do I look like a rockstar F1 driver yet?”

“Hmm… one second!” leaning over to grab his team hat, he places it atop Bastian’s head, bursting out laughing when the older man gives him the Blue Steel. “So much better!”

*****

Poldiofficial10: Swapping jobs for the day with @bastianschweinsteigerF1. I make a good reporter, no? #aha #LP10 #schweini #AustinGP #HaseRacing #meinhase

*****

“Hey you…”

 _I wonder who that could be..._ Feeling a firm pair of hands on his waist, Basti awkwardly turns his neck to see Lukas standing behind him, dressed it his team t shirt and a pair of jeans. “Hello.”

Moving around to Bastian’s front, Lukas gives him a wry smile. “What are you up to tonight?”

“Uh, watching tv in my hotel room?”

“Well that sounds awful so how about we grab something to eat?”

“What,” the F1 Deutschland reporter arches an eyebrow, “like a date, Luki?”

Lukas doesn’t answer that question, instead begins to walk in the other direction. “See you then!”

 _Wait…_ “You never told me where we’re going! Luki? Where will I meet you?” Nothing. He supposes he’ll have to figure it out for himself.

*****

“Relax, Bastian, would you? We’re not even finished with the starter yet,” Lukas jokes but it also serves to deflect the nerves that he himself is feeling.

The tv personality smiles apologetically, twirling the stem of his glass of chardonnay between his index finger and his thumb. “Sorry, it’s just… I’m not used to this?”

Arching an eyebrow playfully, Lukas leans back in his chair. “What? Going on dates with incredibly talented, amazingly good looking Formula 1 drivers?”

Bastian doesn’t even bother rolling his eyes, they both know it’s implied. “I would say more going on dates with Formula 1 drivers in general.”

“Been on many?”

“Lukas…”

He knows he’s trying too hard and makes a conscious decision for both their sakes to tone it down. “Sorry. I know how you feel to be honest. I don’t exactly make a habit of going on dates with reporters… Actually, I don’t really make a habit of going on dates with anybody. I don’t like drawing attention to myself, contrary to what I might imply.”

“And having dinner in a busy restaurant isn’t drawing attention?”

Shrugging, the Hase driver takes a sip of his water, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Well, the world pretty much thinks that we’re attached at the hip anyway so we might as well take advantage of it. But I suggest that you keep anything not gen until we get back to my place….”

Bastian chuckles, shaking his head as he lifts his glass to his lips. “You’re something else.”

“You love it.”

 _True_. “I do.”

*****

B: Good luck today and please be careful

L: Thanks :D And I always am

B: We still on for win/podium celebrations tonight?

L: Very presumptuous but yes ;)

B: Not presumptuous, a matter of probability! They’re calling me for my cue so I’ll talk to you after the race?

L: Yep, I have to get going too anyway. Love you

B: Love you too x

*****

“Well, Lukas; fourth podium in five races. The win just eluded you but how are you feeling?” Bastian can immediately tell from the way that Lukas is grinning that he’s up to no good.

“It’s not always best to finish first,” he laughs and the tips of his secret-boyfriend’s ears begin to turn pink, “The most important thing is that we got some very important championship points to keep building on the lead. Going into the summer break in a position like this is very good for the confidence so I’m very happy with this result.”

“Any plans for the summer?” he enquires, knowing smile on his face and of course he fails at flapping the unflappable Lukas Podolski.

“Not much. Going to spend some time away with friends before preparing for the second half of the season.”

“Well, enjoy.”

“Oh, I will!”

*****

“Why does this holiday feel like a double date?” Bastian doesn’t even blink as he remains stretched out on his sun lounger, sunglasses pushed up on top of his head so he won’t have two white patches around his eyes when they return to Germany. His eyes remain closed but he can hear Lukas’ breathing from the lounger next to his and the commotion from the others messing about in the pool a couple of feet away.

“Well, we could hardly go to Turkey for a week alone. They’re a good cover.”

Cracking one eye open, Basti gazes out at their friends. Marco and Mario seemed to be taking turns at clambering up on top of each other’s shoulders. “And you picked the only two people in the paddock that are more obvious than we are.”

“Exactly,” Bastian knows Lukas is looking very pleased with himself without even having to cast a glance over, “And this way they can’t complain about us keeping them up all night.”

 _Logical to a fault as always, Poldi._ “I think I’m going to go inside and get some more _drinks_ … Care to help me?”

“Hmm, yeah. I don’t think you’ll be able to handle them all by yourself…”

*****

**_F1 Championship Leader Soaks Up Sun in Turkey With Fellow Driver, Marco Reus; World Cup Hero, Götze; and F1 Deutschland BFF Bastian Schweinsteiger_ **

**_All Work and No Play… Relaxing Escape For Podolski and Friends_ **

“They might want to delete one of those ‘f’s…”

*****

_Two more laps…_

Bastian feels as if his heart is going to give out. Usually watching the last race of the season is enjoyable at worst, completely exhilarating at best. But not this time. No, this time he can barely look at the screen for fear of something- _anything_ \- happening to ruin things. They’re so close, _Lukas_ is so close. Close to having it all.

Some catastrophes in the last couple of races mean that his boyfriend has dropped precious points and needs to make it onto the podium in order to win the championship. At the moment he’s comfortably in second place but they’re not out of the woods yet, not until that checkered flag is being waved. His nails have been bitten down to nothing, his colleagues taking time out from watching the otherwise pretty average race as a neutral to laugh at him and his propensity to jump at the slightest movement or sound.

_1 lap left…_

“Come on, Luki… Keep that second place, come on... GAH!” He practically screams as Lukas runs it a little too deep into the corner and his teammate tries to capitalise by making a play for second place. He succeeds, but it doesn’t last long. The championship elect fights back with a little too much aggression but the overtake and it sticks, allowing Basti the briefest moments of respite.

_Last lap…_

This is it… surely this must be it. A podium finish means that all he has to do is not concede two places in under two minutes. But Bastian won’t completely believe it until it’s all over, until his man is pronounced world champion for the first time after years of trying. Tears begin to prick his eyes but in the best way possible, his emotions starting to get the better of him. He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to go out there and act like a normal human being if Lukas does win but that’s a problem to be dealt with later on.

_Two corners left…_

This really is it.

If anything goes wrong with the car now Bastian will run out on the track and physically push it home himself. But, fortunately, he doesn’t have to because fifteen seconds later Lukas is crossing the line in second place. He’s just won the championship. His boyfriend is a world champion.

Leaping out of his seat, Bastian lets out a roar as he slams his fist down on the table. Tears are now beginning to wet his lashes, trickling slowly down his cheeks as a wave of pure emotion washes over him. On screen, Lukas keeps one hand on the steering wheel and makes a fist with the other, thrusting it into the air before waving at the cheering crowds as he makes his way around for his in lap. The reporter wants nothing more than to be there with him, to celebrate with him and kiss him until they can no longer feel their lips. And he can, but only to the extent that conducting a post-race interview will permit.

Bizarrely, he’d been the one chosen before the race to put the questions to Lukas above all his colleagues despite his obvious personal interest in the matter (he and Lukas are _best friends_ …). Bastian can only assume that the decision had been made with the view of adding a little extra drama to the mix and before he hadn’t been so sure but now… now he’s counting down the seconds.

*****

Lukas is on cloud nine.

Bastian can see that from the moment he lays eyes on him in the press put. The newly crowned world champion almost comes running for him, taking a moment to roughly throw his arms around the older man before he can start the interview. Bastian squeezes him tighter than he ever has done before, taking a moment to attempt to compose himself and take it all in.

“Congratulations,” he whispers against Lukas’ ear and means it with every ounce of his being, the driver thanking him as he pulls away and straightens himself up. Despite the significance of the moment, Bastian still has a job to do as a reporter before his job as boyfriend, not doubting that the cameras were already rolling.

“Lukas,” he clears his throat, his voice a little too scratchy, “I know it must be hard to find the words at the moment but can you tell us how you’re feeling?”

Letting out a long breath, the driver shakes his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Amazing, just… amazing. I’ve been dreaming about this moment since I was a five year old boy karting in a little race in my hometown and now I’m finally here- a world champion. I just can’t believe it. At the moment it feels like I’m going to wake up at any moment hopefully soon it will really sink it. Hopefully in time for the party tonight!”

“Was there a point during the race when you realised that you were probably going to be a world champion?”

“Honestly? Not until well into the last lap. It was always in the back of my mind but it was a very long race and, as you know, anything can happen. But my team has been so incredible all weekend. They’ve kept me focused and provided me with everything I needed to win this thing. I couldn’t have done it without them. And I couldn’t have done it without you either, Basti…”

That’s obviously the breaking point for Lukas who doesn’t give Bastian time to react before he springs forward, positioning his hands firmly on the back of the reporter’s neck so he can press his lips firmly against Bastian’s. It only lasts a couple of seconds but it leaves the interviewer completely perplexed, his heart feeling as if it’s going to give in at any moment as it pounds in his chest. The ‘oh fuck’ moment quickly settles in if Lukas’ expression is anything to go by but Bastian manages a smile, not wanting this moment of insanity to ruin the day for his boyfriend.

What’s done is done, there’s no turning back now. They can deal with the rest later.

“Uh… thanks, Lukas. And congratulations again.”

“Thanks Basti,” Lukas grins, just as he had done so many times before. Only this time he blatantly throws in a wink. “We’ll catch up later.”


End file.
